


How I ended up in Thedas

by Mumia0813



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: A thing called A Triship, Belle seems very OP yes?, Breastmilk kink, F/M, Fluffiness, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioning of other fandoms - Freeform, Modern Characters in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Solas likes the milk, Who is afraid of the big bad wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: How did i end up in these types of situations? oh wait i know, by jinxing myself.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> my first DAII be gentle
> 
> Totally OCNESS

How did i end up in these types of situations? oh wait i know, by jinxing myself. Who am i? Well i'm just your normal sub-average human female and a all around nerd. I'm not black but brown skinned with a youthful facial bone structure, 5'5" and 180lbs. I'm well portionate in all the right places except for the pouch i call stomach. My eyes are dark chocolate brown and my hair is very dark brown almost black. I wear baggy black pants and a tank top with a pair of well worn jesus sandles as that's what they look like to me. so yeah, pretty normal.

As to my perdicament, i ended up jinxing myself and my friends while out with them cosplaying as highborn elves and we were debating the cliche fall into another universe portal and such nonsense. Mind you we were cosplaying as elves from LOTR and WOW. The debate, the possibilities of such things happening could happen in space with wormholes but they asked what about it happening here on Earth. I'd scoffed and shot that notion down. I'd took fencing so i'd mad skills in swordmanship and taking extra lessons from samurai videos.

"As if, If that was possible then may a darkspawn swoop down and kidnape me!" I'd practiced my speech in Elvhen and my friends laughed until a roar sounded from above me and my friends. We scattered but i wasnt so lucky, whatever it was that grabbed me by the waist had took off with me in towed and instead of being calm i was scared witless.

"Should've kept my mouth shut." I growled struggling to get free.

"Let me go!" I'd screamed in elven and manage to elbow my kidnapper in the face making it drop me. Scrambling to my feet, I looked and felt pure dread course right through me.

"Darkspawn..." Running seemed to be the perfect plan and run I did with no sense of direction. Trying to figure out where the hell I am I see a path ahead of me littered with burnt corpes and four people fleeing from them. Speeding up I was gaining on them and waving and shouting at them to wait up. One of them paused briefly to look back making the others do the same.

"Thank Vala you'd stopped." coming to a halt I took a minute to catch my breath and looked closely at them, two males andd two women; one's old and looked to be a mother while the other three must be her children about my age which is twenty-one.

(A/N: wont start describing the four characters Should already know what they look like and the main character is generic)

"What happened to your clothes?" the mother of the three asked and I looked down at myself.

"Darkspawns..." I'd breathed my face aflame in shame. The elderly woman gasped and came to embrace me but paused at my flinch for a bit before embracing me regardless. I'd only flinched due to the small white lie.

"I'm Carver and this is my family." Crap, darkspawns, this dirth road I'm in Thedas but I've only ever beat the DA:Origin and its second part of origins. Anyway, the Younger of the three was looking elsewhere as he introduced himself and his family. My beautiful clothes were rags now and barely covered me. We continued running with the daughter named Bethany covering our tracks. Up ahead we heard clashes of steel, yells, screams, and battle cries. 

"Oh my." I'd said taking cover with their mother as I didnt have any weapons to help fight. When the cost was clear, we came out of hiding and went oer to them as what seemed to be a heated argument that was finally put to rest. Two new members named Avaline and Wesley joined the group and the templar gave me his spare clothes to wear. They were alittle big but that was fine, I was covered at least. We'd inspected the darkspawns dead bodies, eww...for anything valuables and I found a decent raiper and gave it a turn.

"I didnt know you could wield a sword!?" came Bethany's accused tone and my reply would have been that it was never asked but Carver came to my defense, aww how cute.

"Maybe she wasnt allowed?"

"No, the darkspawns got the drop on me and my friends and we scattered but I got taken. it was unexpected and as female the worst case scenario was running rampant through my mind."

That sobered everyone up. Moving on and me finally helping out in the fights, we made it to the top with a wide, very wide circular space and for a moment all was good till the ground began shaking and heavy stomping became known.

Coming up from the otherside was a giant ogre charging like a mad bull. Everyone got out of the way except Bethany who was picked up like a rag doll. I threw my raiper at the ogre's face and it peirced it's right eye making it drop the girl who shakenly got away and began to fire off ice spells in rapid succession at some of the surrounding darkspawns while others minus the old woman took on the ogre.

I hid for abit and found a darkspawn sword and took it before going to Lady Leandra's side to defend her from the few darkspawns that noticed her. The ogre perished yet more darkspawns took its place. Everyone in the group plus us gathered together to make one last stand when a roar so loud almost like thunder sounded behind us and making the horde of darkspawns pause.

"By the Gods" I'd whispered as we all looked up behind us. There upon the ledge was a huge red and black high dragon staring down at us before turning its attention to the horde and took a dive flight and let loose gallons of scorching flames missing us but not the darkspawns that were either trying to kill it or flee. The dragon looked familiar as well.


	2. Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flemeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short short chapter

When the last of the Darkspawns were extra crispy the nagging feeling of everything came back tenfolds and i'd gasped just in time for the dragon to land holding two very dead darkspawns before said dragon began to glow and swirls of golden fire lights surrounded it form and thats when I knew why everything looked and feel very much real. I was really in Thedas and I am an elf but I wasnt alone when i'd arrived.

"You girl!" a raspy elderly voice called out to me and when I looked the Witch of the Wilds; Flemeth stared at me and my borrowed clothes in amusement.

"What manner of elf are you? Are you of the common elf or something more? I sense very powerful untrained magic from you...better learn how to harness that soon." Flemeth cackled bringing the spotlight onto me.

"I've magic?" was my genuine question and Bethany came over and gave me a side hug and offered to help me learn. I'd thanked her and we turned our attention to the injured namely Wesley?. He didn't look so good plus I knew what awaited him if he wasn't given a merciful death but kept quiet as to not change too much but if seeing the knowing side look from Flemeth was any indication i was already changing the three main characters fates by not letting Bethany die. Gotta love gameplay videos.


	3. Kirkwall, the City of Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCNESS all through the story
> 
> Solas

The boat ride was horrible and my secret magic training lessons was put on hold during it. When I fell asleep I knew right away that I was in The Fade, there I'd explored and met the future playable character Solas the hobo apostate and dreamer, but one who was happily enough to meet another dreamer...who knew. It was fun and I'd learned so much from him like the ancient elvhen history and the differences.

I didnt want to lie so i'd told him the truth and showed him proof of my claims. He was sadden yet intriqued and questioned me at length til i had to wake up. Another thing was changed to the Web of fate of Thedas and i could feel it changing too to adapt to the changes I'm bringing. I'd skipped playing Dragon Age 2 and went on into playing Inquistion so I knew Origins and Inquistion but not DA2. The Dread wolf has my scent now and will hunt til he's satified.

We'd docked and disembarked to see a bunch of refugees gathering and awaiting entrance. I didnt want to be seen and I could feel my magic respond.

"Hey, where did our elf friend get off too?" Carver exclaimed quietly looking around.

"I felt her magic disappear...maybe she snuck in?" came the oldest sibling named Garret Hawk, who shrugged when he came back to the group with good news.

\----brief time skip----

I went ahead and snuck in past the refugees and the guards and was finally inside Kirkwall's wall. My destination, the Alienage, maybe they'll have a space open for me. Started pickpocketing and it became easier to do as i took advantage of my cloaking technique, downside the rogues can easily spot me. One such rogue was a dwarf named Varric, he caught me trying to steal his coins and Bianca.

"Now now quickfingers, I would hate to scar that pretty face of yours...you must be new to the game."

"Yes, do you have any advises?" Oh my gods its The Varric and Bianca.

"Yeah, change up your routine and patterns and avoid other skilled rogues for the time being..."

"Noted..." we parted on good terms and I went shopping for some new form fitting clothes and more coins. long hair tied back to hide tip of my ears works wonders.

"Hey there you are, we never got your name by the way." came Carver's voice from behind me. Since I was actually shopping everyone could hear and see me.

"Its Belle, it means beauty."

"Fitting..." flirted Carver and I'd blushed in thanks.

"So i guess you found a place to stay then?" I'd inquired changing topic and continued to shop with Carver hovering. I knew I was a beauty by elf standards Solas said so the smooth talker but why was Carver flirting with me?

\----Time Skip: One year Later----

A year in Kirkwall can change a person. During that year i was running away from the templars who figured out that i was a mage and came to collect. My dreams were my only escape and i was visited by both spirits and demons alike. But I had Solas to help me but his visits became less and less and soon I was left to fend for myself against the demons.

In the Waking world, i stole and hid as i got better hang of my magic and finally understood as to why Flemeth said what she said. Hell, a tevintor magister caught wind of me and had his men search everywhere for me. I took to the rooftops and was rarely on the ground i'd decided to be Thedas's Catwoman but who would be my Batman?

New self tailored, paid under the table for the fabrics; the clothes resembled a scantly clad cat masked woman, i was off to make my debute. Look out Kirkwall cause here i come.


	4. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Viscount's Crown

(Flashback)

My crime life was gaining status and the name Catwoman was spoken in wariness and weariness. I visit Varric who introduced me to Fenris who now joins Hawk and them on their adventures. Meeting Fenris was not unwanted but i was surprise when he'd identified me as catwoman in front of the hawk siblings and the mage Anders who made "come here" noises as i'd almost forgot he was a cat lover.

i'd endured a two hour lecture from Carver on why i should change my ways that day. When Fenris was informed that i was an apostate he didnt sneer nor glare just eyed me with curiosity. maybe because i dont use my magic or that i'm not wearing my costume?

Varric confirmed that i was the famed Catwoman and that i'd started out as a petty thief. Fenris eyed me some more before looking away without commenting. Weird.

"Please belle at least try before your caught for good." Carver pleaded but i'd just smiled and shook my head.

"I'm all for the title...maybe add informant to your resume i mean secrets can be useful in thievery."

"Brother dont encourage her." Carver sighed in defeat.

"Just dont steal from me...i'll leave some saucer of cream or milk outside my door just in case." Anders voiced out that i almost forgot about him. Funny guy.

(flashback ends)

"You know a year ago i said to change up your routine i didnt mean like this." the dwarf laughed one night alone at the Hangman in his private quarters.

"So, how am i doing?" I havent changed out of my catwoman's outfit as i'd snucked into the tavern so sneaking out is how i'll leave.

"Getting this attention is both good and bad for your health kitten...And you've been avoiding the means to really put the fear into the guards or victims."

"How you mean?"

"I mean pop your "kill cherry" thats what i mean. Kirkwall wont be satisfied with just you stealing from them they'll expect you to kill in order to steal their treasures otherwise you'll finally get caught."

"I will dont worry...so when are you and the Hawks going on that expedition?"

"What planning to rob the Viscount while we're gone ?" he joked but i'd just grinned cause that's what i was planning to do. The Keep was already staked out, exits were made.

"Shit, you are aren't you?" he sighs and i purred in glee. Took me six months to perfect that deep throaty purr. Fenris eat your heart out.

"Have fun on your expedition. You'll know if i succeeded or not." and with that i left the Hangman. 

That very same night, i'd made my way to the Keep via the rooftops sticking to the shadows as the clouds were numerous tonight.

Normally i strike during the daylight hours or evenings but this time i'm doing full night. so this heist will be my biggest yet to complete. 

Sneaking in was easy and the guards were numerous somehow my rep made the Viscount paranoid so his treasures were heavily guarded. Time to implement my plan. With my modify gloved hook claws i'd clung to the walls and ceiling and made my way to the Viscount's chambers...the prize? his crown. 

I had a small tiny bomb that'll cause some damage but not a whole lot and dropped it among the guards guarding the vault of the treasures. maybe another time. The small bomb went off and i'd quickly left the scene and made record timing to the Viscount's chambers where two templars were armed and ready but had decided to leave their post as to check out what was that explosion.

The Viscount's door opened with the Viscount still awake poked his crowned head out the door to look and that was when i nabbed the crown off his shiny bald head and hightailed it out of there. The chase was on and i took to the walls parkouring around the place dodging arrows and thrown objects. 

I'd barely dodged a smite aimed at me and my hooked claws lashed out at the one who sent it happens to be close to me and ripped his face on the side. i'd then used him as a spring board and climbed up a nearby pillar to the floor to ceiling windows. conviently one was opened and i'd took it and found it to lead into the garden of the place.

Freedom, i'd left the Viscount Keep cloaked in the shadows and made my way to my temporary hideout the Hangman. Inside and into Varric's quarters i'd saw that Varric was awake and waiting for me. Dimly you could here the alarm bells from the Keep ringing.

"Well?"

I'd showed him the crown and he just gaped at me before going to the table and taking a long drink of his liquor.  
"You actually did it..."

"Yeah and i may have accidently either kill that poor guard or horribly scarred him for life." i felt sick and it showed. Varric gestared to an empty bucket at the far corner of his rooms and i was thankful.

"Lets get your claws cleaned as least before going back to being Belle..."

"Thank you Varric." i'd breathed after throwing up and dry heaving.

"Dont mention it Kitten...though i think Broody, Anders and little Hawk may have a crush on you. Should've heard them arguing about you being Catwoman and being belle."

"Cant i be both? i'm still young i'll grow."

"Now you'll have to watch your back when you plan your next heist...he may hire Hawk to catch you or the Crows." The Crows...too bad Zavran left them might've been interesting to be caught by him.

"I'll be careful...i may give Catwoman a break and be Belle for the time being. can you anonymously send this crown back for me in the morning?"

"I can do that at least Kitten."

I left the Hangman and stealthily made my way back to the Alienage. i live alone so i'm happy. I wonder if i'll see Solas in the Fade tonight, i have so much to tell him of my stay in Kirkwall and continue our lesson in speaking this worlds elvhen incase anyone asked like Liliana and Cassandra when they start up the Inquisition in the near future. i'd havent really changed much but just added to it namely myself, i'd unintentionally woven myself into the already set fates of the characters so i'll be part of the future when it comes.

Yay me.


	5. Joining the Hawke Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenris is Intriqued

Two months, thats how long it took Hawk and 'em to return and i knew the reason why they got trapped. I'd started job hunting and landed a job at the Hangman as a server. i was actually laying low as word spread like wild fire about Catwoman's vicious attack on one of their upstanding guards. 

Aveline had been serching for Catwoman for those two months (guess she's sore that Hawk left her behind)since the renown thief's debut, til she was reassign after getting caught manhandling a few scared witnesses.

Isabella stays out of my way for some reason and watches me from afar...i dont think she had put the two together yet and i wasnt about to make it easy for her either.

I knew how to hide my magic and i'd taught Bethany so that she didnt get taken to the Circle here I also knew that Carver had joined the Expedition and caught the blight maybe cause Anders went with them as their healer. Fenris declined joining the trip if the Abomination was to go along. Lately he's been a regular here at the Hangman always buying the same bitter beer and watching me as i work.

(Flashback)

"So, you decided to declaw and work here?" came the deep low gravel bedroom voice that always made me swoon quietly in my head and i knew who's table i was serving at.

"Hello Fenris, no i've not been declawed just sheathed...i'm still agonizing over killing that man..." id quietly answered even the walls have ears.

"You shouldnt, He was a Templar and had aimed a smite at you...you defended yourself without magic but the smite would've still harmed you." was his quick answer.

"Why are you here really?"

"hmm...i want to know more about the woman behind the Cat...that is all"

(flashback ends)

"I'm telling you Hawk, Catwoman is infamous now and now she's gone to ground." came Varric's joval voice though there was an undercurrent tone of concern.

"Garret, Varric welcome back!" i'd called out to them from behind the bar as soon as they'd crossed the threshold.

"Beauty!" Varric's relief was visable on his face

"She's been working here for two months...I see that you two have made it back...did the mage die down there?" Fenris was once again back and sipping his beer with distaste.

"Nope sorry about that Broody."

"Pity."

"You guys grab a table and i'll bring ya'll drinks." i'd sighed and caught Fenris watching me again i'd blushed and looked away and busied myself with making their drinks. Walking over to them with the platter laden down with full mugs.

"Here you boys are."

"Hey Belle, now that you're not out prowling, ever thought of joining the Hawk gang?" Varric joked at the name and i'd laughed abit.

"Sometimes when i cant sleep at night living alone and all."

"Why not move in with Broody?" Varric knew about my growing crush for the escape slave but didnt say anything.

"That's his decision." i secretly hope he says yes cause it'll make hiding my treasures and costume easier.

"or you could stay with Anders, he did buy milk and cream for you if you do drop by." Hawk chimed in after noticing how his elf friend Fenris glared at nothing in particular due to that statement.

"She'll stay with me not that abomination..."Fenris growled out hatefully clawed gauntlets that were ontop of the table made groves into the wood.

"Alright i'll move in tonight...they're patrolling the Alienage anyway...someone let slip to the guards that Catwoman frequent the place..." I'd huffed in annoyance.

"So, do you want to join or not?" 

"I'll join your lil group..."

"There's nothing little about us well except maybe Varric here." Garret joked and Fenris simmered down at the pun, Varric took it in stride and quipped about at least he has chest hair. I wonder how this story will go once i take part in their adventures.

I'll be at the chantry when that event comes and i'll get the revere mother out of there secretly or unconsciousness the stubborn bat.


	6. Former Pirate Queen gets it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy get it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffiness

I dont know when it started but ever since i'd joined Hawk and the gang on their crazy adventures inside and outside Kirkwall, Isabella been stalking me. I'd finally moved in with Fenris and we had a glass of wine to celebrate but the next morning we woke up in the same bed naked as the day we were born and aching everywhere.

(Flashback starts)

"What-" i'd groaned in pain clutching my pounding head and left hip.

"Lets not talk about this..." came Fenris grouchy voice as he too was holding his head.

Looking about the room's floor we saw at least five bottles of that expensive wine lying about and both of us groan in pain.

"Did we do anything last night...my neck and hips feel sore..." i'd asked and when no answer came forth i'd chanced a look and saw that Fenris was facing away from me his ears burning red.

"If we did then i dont regret it...though a repeat while sober would be nice..." That made him turn back around with a surprise expression adorning his face. How cute.

"You would like a repeat?" He asked carefully as if i was jesting.

"Don't you want a repeat?"

"Briefly i started remembering my past before it was gone..." 

"Well its still early...we can do it again this time sober hm?"

"As you wish Catwoman." Fenris purred my title and my body heated up clearing up the hangover fog that still lingered. I so do regret not playing Dragon Age 2 if this is how the character Fenris is like. I mean i'd watched gameplays of the game but never actually played it so i know how the game goes but with me here, i'm desirable and had a romantic choice.

(flashback ends)

Isabella continues to stalk me until she suddenly stopped with a look of surprise.

"No way!" She cried out one night at the Hangman up in Varric's quarters where the gang had gathered to play some Wicked Grace.

"Took you long enough Rivani." Varric laughed still eyeing me and Fenris with a knowing look. Fenris kept his face blank but he did glare at said dwarf.

"Our sweet Belle is Catwoman?" Isabella whispered in awe.

"Finally caught on Izzy." Garret joked and dodged a swipe.

"I fold..." Anders chimed laying his cards down.

"same..."Came Bethany low pouty voice.

"Varric wins this round..."Garret pouted before taking a swig of his beer. if you can call it that. I'd sat in Fenris's lap as he hadnt loosen his hold on me when we arrived. Varric knew why, while Anders was glaring daggers at Fenris. Isabella was giggling when the atmosphere changed.

"Sorry i'm late..." Came a airy cheerful voice that belonged with Merill. Yes the same merill from origins only she now much thinner and perky. i knew that it was a mask to hid the cunning and smarts. I knew she still is haunted by her past of Tamlen's disappearance.

"Its not late...but what delayed you?" Garret voiced his concern awe Hawk has a love interest.

"Templars...are patrolling more than usual.

"I apologized for that..." i'd chimed in sheepishly feeling Fenris tighten his hold around my waist as Merill doesnt know about me being The Catwoman.

"And that's not all...i think i saw some Trevintor guards there as well."

I felt Fenris stiffen beneath me and his hold became like stone.

"Where did you see them?" He growled out startling the poor girl and making everyone worry.

"Where there's guards, there is a magister about..." i quietly whispered wrapping my arms around Fenris hoping to calm him down. I wonder if they're after me?

"They did have an argument with the Templars and the Kirkwall guards... they're Looking for Catwoman."

I hate being right. I knew something like this would happen but i didnt think it would be this soon. Fenris looked at me in fear and worry and in a rare show of public display of affection, Fenris nuzzled my neck holding me tighter than normal as his lyrium tattoos started to glow. I'd hummed in a soothing tone and ran my fingers through his white hair. Is that rumbling his version of purring?

"Did i say something wrong?" Merill asked 

"Nah, Daisy meet the infamous Catwoman who is also Belle." Varric gave the introduction and it would be funny if the dour atmosphere wasnt there.

"Your not leaving the manor til they're gone..." Fenris whispered huskily into my right ear his lips barely brushing it. A shiver went down my spine when i looked down at him. His eyes were slightly glazed in lust and fear. He was in the mood but also feared for my safety. How do i calm his fear?

"You wont lose me Fenris..." i'd cupped his face bringing my face close to his so our lips are inches apart.

" I have you at my side my warrior..." i'd finished and sealed the promise with a fierce kiss. Fenris calmed down and gave into the passionate kiss.

"Oh wow..." came Isabella's voice 

"I'm jealous but not that jealous..." Anders chimed in with a slight hurt tone but when Garrett touched his shoulder he sighed in defeat.

"So ya'll an item now?" Varric coughed

We broke apart and Fenris growled at the interruption. I could feel his manhood straining to break free if the heat from his crotch was anymore proof and his desire to take me regardless of where.

"Yes, we are..."

"Dont worry, Cat, Your one of the boys we'll help keep you safe..." Isabella the former Pirate Captain declared raising her mug in salute getting around of nods. This scene made me feel warm and fuzzy and i'd nodded.

"so do you know how to fight with and without magic?"

"I'm getting lessons from Fenris..."

"And i'm sure there's sex involve too?" Isabella leered at us and i'd laughed.  
"Not telling."

"Oh phooey." Izzy pouted earning a around of laughs.

"Looks like its time to bring the Infamous Catwoman out of retirement eh Bells?" Varric winked at me in humor

"It might be for the best. i'm low on coins anyway."

"Going back to thieving? what are you gonna steal this time?" Garret leaned forward excitedly like a child being told an awesome story.

"I'm gonna put the fear of Catwoman into those Trevintor guards and show them that i'm not afraid of them."

"If you need help just ask." Izzy chimed standing up hip cocked to the side in her usual stance.  
"Same here...i can play bait." Anders volunteered

"Wont miss you if your caught..." Fenris grumbled getting a playful glare from Anders.

"Count me in...never did like Trevintor anyway...never been there but i hate Slavery with a passion..."Bethany volunteered along with her older brother.

"I may not be much help with my specialty but i'll help where i can..." Merill softly spoke volunteering herself. Varric was the only one that hasnt said anything but he gave a nod of consent and brought Bianca to the fore and loveingly stroke the crossbow.

"So whats the plan?" was all that he said eyeing me and Fenris as if Fenris might disagree.

"We kick up your training and make you deadly..." Fenris purred the mood coming back full force. Awe he wants to roughhouse with Catwoman again.

"Is it wrong of me to be turned on by that purr" Anders whispered to Garret who shook his head in negative as he was affected by it too.

"Great...now get your own room and have sex in it already..." Varric grunted out making everyone including Fenris laugh. Such a deep rich laugh.

"hm, not a bad idea..." Fenris purred out before getting up with me still in his arms and headed for the door. I'd opened the door for him and out we went.

"Wager that nobody will be getting no sleep tonight..." Isabella chimed in making Merill blush at the hint.

"Oh my..." was all Merill said before fainting still with a blush.

"Well that's a new record." Bethany laughed.


	7. The Arishok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Arishok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events normally in canon are now non-canon and out of order due to my OC Belle being there.

The news of Catwoman's return spread like wildfire and Hightown were hiring guards to guard their homes from the notorious thief. I'd changed up my normal patterns and decided to be unpredictable for once. i left calling cards at the wrong locations of where i will strike and stole from the targets when they relaxed.

Down at the docks i'd strolled the rooftops and happen across a secret deal going bad.

"May i cut in boys?" i'd purred from above startling both men and their lackeys.

"It's Catwoman, get her boys!!!"

"Awe, already got fans." i'd chuckled and dropped down dodging an arrow aimed for my head and unsheathed my claws and attack. I was going to leave one alive to spread the word of how viscious i am but i ended up killing or injuring them fatally oops.

"Please, maker have mercy..." cried one lone fatally wounded thug i'd tossed a potion for healing at him and went over to their supply crates and popped one open. what i found was a familiar bound book that looked like the one in the game that Isabella had stole.

"oh Isabella you naughty girl." i'd sighed and looked for a cloth to wrap it up in and found it on a body. Oh well he wont be needing it.

"My wounds...please help me..." the wounded thug whimpered and i sighed again.

"fine..." i'd hissed and strapped the wrapped book to my back and tossed the wounded thug the healing potion, walking out i'd ignored the thug's cry of relief and took to the rooftops and made my way to the Compound where the Viscount so graciously allowed the Qunaris to stay in.

"I would like an audience with your Arishok please." i told the gate guard who'd eyed me silently before turning and walking in only to return a few moments later with another qunari warrior.

"This one will escort you...Cat..."

"I thank you." i bowed a bit and followed my escort. the Compound was much bigger than that in the game and had more qunaris than usual. Getting an audience this late will probably iritate the big guy. standing in front of the raised dias there was a makeshift backless throne draped in red silk and furs.

"You wish to speak with me cat thief?" came the deep gravel voice of the largest quanari i'd ever laid eyes on. too bad i'm a taken woman otherwise i'd flirt.

"I have reason for being here as i know things that i shouldnt and have "aquired" an priceless treasure that i know doesnt belong in anyone hands but yours and your kin." 

The Arishok hmmed deeply and eyed me then the object tied to my back. a quick jerk of his head had one of the warriors approached me in confindent strides and cut the object away while i'd stayed perfectly still.

"So the Cat thief returns what was first stolen from us without any demands?" the Arishok growled unhappily.

"Just one demand, dont harm Hawk and his gang."

"And why should i not heed this demand?"

"You wont like the consenquences if such harm does befalls on them by you and your kin."

"You dare to come here to return what we lost only to demand that we dont harm your friends when it was one of yours that first stole from us in threat! the Qun demands that the thief be brought to bare and face their fate..." the Arishok calmed down for a moment when he saw that i didnt cower but shifted as if ready to defend myself. I knew it wasnt a good idea to do this at night but it had to be done. 

Im doing this for Garrett as he'll be heartbroken when it comes to light that it was Isabella that stole from the qunaris and made it impossible to parley successfully with the Arishok.

"Yes i dare. they are mine." my voice went low into a growl and my eyes started to glow.

"Hm, a theiving Bas in hiding...Tell me Cat should i heed this demand and the one who stole from us is amongst them should i let that thief go as well?"

It was getting dangerous this conversation was and i hate to do it but i'm throwing Isabella under the druffalo so to say i dont want Hawk to feel oblige to defend her when i know she'll leave him in the end.

"If that thief is amongst them then that thief alone is yours to do with as you wish." Forgive me Isabella but i'm not letting you doom Hawk and his heart.

"We have an accord...now leave Cat and trouble us no more." At that dismissal i'd left the compound in a rush and headed home. Fenris was still up and boy was he ever up and suddenly very handsy. Meow!!


	8. Denarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronting Fenris's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCNESS non-canon. I don't own DRAGON AGE II just Belle and any other OC characters that I put in here.

Those three months we fought bandits and slavers who were after Fenris and followed after the clues to hadriana' (spelled right?) whereabouts we confronted her. Fenris would've stormed off after killing her but he remembered that I was well known and may have magisters after me so he stayed but brooded.

After those three months we were on our way to the hangman to celebrate a successful dragon slaying, upon entry the air felt stiff and tense and empty.

"Be ready..." Hawk growled and it was echoed by Fenris when his eyes laid upon the cause his lyrium marking aglow.

'oh shit...' i thought and readied my daggers. There stood the bane of Fenris's existance the one monster that Fenris wish to see dead. Danarius.

"Good to see your still alive my wolf." the man smiled pleasantly before turning his eyes to my person and gave me a once over. Fenris shifted infront of me a bit and growled in hate.

"I see...i shall spare her and your friends if you return with me."

"Never!"

"He's not going anywhere with you asshole." Yay Garrett

"I was talking to my slave peasant!" Danarius snarled looking like a beet.

"Im not your slave!!"

"Fenris stays where he belongs!" i'd hissed and quickly threw one of my extra knives at his head he of course deflect it and that's when all hell broke loose literally. Demons spranged up in hordes and while we fought most of them off we were getting quickly overwhelmed.

"Fenris i must use my magic..."

"No!"

"We'll die if i dont!" lately my magic's been itching to get out and it was bothering me like a hangover.

"I'm not losing you to him!" Fenris growled back slashing down another rage demon trying to make his way to me. Danarius notice the exchange and teleported to my side and shot me with a lightening bolt. i'd screamed as i was thrown back and collided with a table that broke my fall. Today was not my day. before i could get up i was pinned with magical binds and had the end of a staff at my throat.

"Surrender now my wolf or she dies..."

"Dont do it Fenris..." i'd growled

I could see the inner battle of turmoil in his eyes as he looked at me then at his old master. I knew which choice he was going to make so i decided to make it for him. i released my magic and had it aimed at the magister above me. my body became a magical bomb and it exploded like one but on a smaller scale.

"No!!" Fenris screamed in horror but was held back by Hawk and Isabella. When the light cleared denarius was shown to be incased in marble and i unmoving and unbound head turned away.

"Let me go!" Fenris broke free and rushed to my side.

"Belle...wake up my love its over..." Fenris checked for a pulse but felt none. growling he took one of his clawed gauntlet off and checked again and finally found a small one but barely there.

"She's alive..." Fenris softly said and craddled my prone form to his body after putting his guntlet back on.

"Damn...She had this much magic build up? imagine if it was on a larger scale."

"Not now mage..." Fenris growled at Anders who closed his mouth but looked like he was contemplating something.

"C'mon...Lets get out of here before the Templars start swarming the place...Beth think you can cloak all of us?"

"I could but like you said templars..."

"Leave that to me" Isabella was somber as she gazed at my prone form. Everyone made record timing on getting out and Varric left some hefty coins on the slightly charred bar with an apology note.

"Wake up soon love..." Fenris whispered as he carried me carefully back to his manor. He didnt know how to feel at the moment happy that he's finally free and rid of that man or upset and angry at the woman he loves for taking the choices from him at the possible cost of her life.

"We'll be having words when you wake Belle."

"Yeah, if she wakes..." Varric sighs only to wither slightly under the murderous glare of the now free slave.

"She will." was all Fenris said turning back forward Hawk and the rest stayed silent throughout the trip each having something to say to the elf that came into their lives.


	9. Explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has some explaining to do.
> 
> Solas briefly appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I did to this chapter. but I believed i'd rushed it.

For a moment i didnt know where exactly i was at but as the eerie humming silence vibration made my eyes slowly open and that inky green and black scene of the familiar fade was before me.

"Ow, my head..."

"As it should be...That was foolish thing to do Lethallen..." came the familiar missed smoothed deep voice of one dreamer that will either make or break the future.

"Solas!?" i'd sat up pounding headache forgotten as i'd turned to look behind me at the one mage who'd knew my secret.

"How..."

"How you came to be here? you're in healing sleep Ma Falon...i was almost too late to save your soul much less your mind. i even reviewed your memories...congratulation are in order" Was that jealousy darkening his face briefly? nah...wait congratulation?

"You became a Cat thief?" he smiled a small one finding humor in the irony.

"I shall wake you now but you got some explaining to do ma Falon."

"Wait-" then my world went dark before light came flooding back.

"I have eternity to await for you Ma Vhenan" was the echoing voice of Solas.

\----------------------------------waking world------------------------------------

"Who's Solas..." came Fenris icy tone. Shit.

"He's another Dreamer, a mage like me he's been teaching me on how to control my magic..."

"Wait your a dreamer, arent they like rare?" came Ander's voice. Damnit how to explain this and calm Fenris down.

"He's my teacher and brother figure..." I hastely replied when i saw Fenris start to glow.

"How close are you to this mage?" Fenris was standing well more like hovering over my bedridden form. i'd stared him in the eyes and anwered with all honesty i could muster.

"Never were we close mere dreamers sharing advices and life lessons...He disapproves of my "Safe lifestyle" and is Jealous of you Fenris cause you caught my attention and held my heart first." That truth seemed to calm him down somewhat that he didnt stop hovering but did stop glowing. smug bastard.

"Now that Broody is calm...Kitten why didnt you tell us you were have troubles masking your magic?" How to answer that.

"I wasnt sure how to tell you guys...Those guards are only numerous cause of me as Catwoman and the Templars can sense magical outputs."

"We need to take you out of Kirkwall more often and really have you let loose...That is if Lover boy will allow you to leave his side to do so." Ander's sighed when Fenris growled hatefully at him.

"All right, another thing to add to the list of things needed done." Varric chimed in while Hawk and Izzy stayed silent.

"why did you do it..."

"I did it for us..." i could feel a secondary life force within my body and i knew instantly what that meant, what Solas hinted at he was jealous. Reaching out, i nabbed Fenris left gauntlet and placed it over my stomach.

"I did it for all three of us..." again i was still staring him in the eyes and when his eyes went wide with comphrehension the awe expression replaced the anger and made him kneel next to my bedside this time both hands hovering and touching my stomach.

"Are you sure?" he whispered and id watched him shake like a leaf.

"I can sense life there my warrior, i'm only a three months and i'm hardly showing..."

"So baby on the way...gotcha...light training...magic training for you until that mini Broody pops out." Garrett chirpped in looking like christmas had come early. 

"Awe may i claim godparent number one?" Ethused Isabella's sultry voice as she was just casually leaning against the door frame of the room that me and Fenris claimed as ours as it was the biggest.

"So Catwoman is going underground again?" Merill piped in looking at me in awe and admiration. oh gods no.

"One last Heist before Catwoman finally disappears..." i'd pleaded looking at all of my friends and lover in the face.

"A small heist love..." Fenris finally stopped shaking looking up from my stomach with renew determination shining brightly in his Yellowed speckled sea-green eyes? or where they the warm honey brown color?

"Um not to stray off topic but what happened to Denarius.?"

"He's dead and gone..." Fenris was quick to reply ending the subject before it could even begin. ok still a touchy subject it seems. oh well.


	10. Reunion among the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's friends are alive one of them are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two OC make their appearance

The planning was going smoother than normal. my last run as Catwoman was about to begin and i was nervous. How do i creat a show that would make Catwoman notorious? Wait i havent used my magic as of late due to being restricted to meditation due to my pregnancy. Solas visits my dreams alot more than normal much to Fenris's ire and Solas amusement. I hope they dont meet eachother.

Isabella is staking out a random house in Hightown for a possible loot. Anders was at his clinic whipping up herb remedies for my morning sickness that i've not experience. isnt it at least at two months that you get morning sickness? Bethany and Garrett staked out the templars and guards patrol route. Varric was marking the Exits or like he says escape routes.

"So Kitten, hows that meditation coming along?" Varric asked one evening while everyone sat at the dining table at Hawk manor. Leandra was still alive and well... well if "well" is accurate. we'd saved her from a horrible fate that was worst than death and ever since she's been generous to us.

"If that Solas stop bothering her..." Fenris growled in anger lyrium markings aglow.

"He's only doing that to get a rise out of you..." i'd let out a small laugh when Fenris turned his pouty angry face at me. I'd kissed the pout away making him grunt abit but that's about it. Stubborn ass.

"Are you sure Solas sees you as a pupil or harboring sibling love for you Kitten? It seems to me like he's pinning after you." Varric hmed and i'd paused in shock.

"Whoa...So someone else is pining after your girl my glowing friend. better keep her close."

"Does he know about the baby?"

"He knows..." i was quiet after admitting that. That'll explain more of why Solas has been more frequent visitor in my dreams and touchy feely. I know it might not seem like i'd aged a day but i've not changed since coming into this world and i think theirs more going on with my magic than i know but i hope its my magic thats keeping me youthful and not dooming me to an eternal life...I mean it wouldnt be so bad in the short term but long term...I'd have to watch Fenris fade with time and watch as our only child grows and move on then fade with time and i'll be alone. Sure Solas would be there but it'll never be the same as it would've been with Fenris.

"He's not getting you over my dead body..." Fenris, that's another thing that changed he'd became more attentsive to my needs and bizzare cravings. and he's been gentle in our lovemaking. I know words are hard for him to express freely but just wanting to hear those three simple words wouldnt hurt.

"Stone to Belle!" Varric called breaking me out of my revier and back to reality.

"Where did you go?" Isabella seemed to be back and so is Garrett, Bethany, and Anders.

"I was in shock." was all that i could say.

"Grr..." Fenris pullled me into his lap and embraced me in a protective hold hand gently rubbing my slightly rounded clothed stomach and nuzzling my cheek. Like an overprotective cat or guard dog.

"Its strange to see our friend here act like this than his grouchy broody self." Bethany sighed in awe.

"Yeah...So do you think they came up with a name for the baby?" Garrett switch topic trying to bring the somber atmosphere back up to normal. 

"We'll get to that later, but right now i've found a house."

\---Later that Evening---

The house that Isabella staked out turned out to be a merchants and i'd had a gut feeling that something was amiss.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." I'd mumbled as i'd notice the lack of guards outside the house. Probably inside waiting for Catwoman to strike. Word out was that the Viscount hired some mercenaries to do the cat hunting.

"Hope fenris has those potions ready..." My magic hummed in agreement and i went in cautiously. my stomach rolled as i entered and the scene and the smell that assulted my nose and eyes. bodies of people that looked like those missing civilians in varied state of decay.

Backing out id looked to the shadows and saw the lyrium outline of my Fenris pale against the night. Motioning him forward he signaled the others and they joined. Once back inside we took careful steps around the corpses and investigate what happened.

"These guys werent here before the other night..." Izzy covered her mouth and turned away.

"Maybe they were but you didnt go in all the way." Fenris growled markings glowing softly as he made his way to my side.

"Something's foul is here..."

"Let us hope its not another "Bartrad incident" " Varric grunted getting Bianca out and ready. Everyone got ready as Isabella and Garrett came back from checking the other rooms on the grounds floor.

"Should we check upstairs next?" 

"Where's the abmomination when you need one..." Fenris got his sharpened longsword out of its sling and wrapped one arm around my waist.

"You alright love?" yay he called me love.

"Yeah, the baby and i cant stand the smell though..." We made our way to the stairs when something chose that moment to jump out of the shadows behind us. Varric was the first to react and shot a bolt at the thing. Whatever it was it wasnt human any longer and it looked awfully familiar.

"Is that an elf turning into a darkspawn!?" Garrett exclaimed in horror and eyed upstairs in relunctance.

"Kill it before it finish." I hissed my eyes glowing in anger. I knew who the elf was and it was Maddie, one of my friends from my world that got caught it seems. Poor Maddie. but what about Rosie...i'd totally forgot about her. Maybe Solas will know.

"You knew this elf?" Fenris whispered softly only low enough for just two to hear and possibily a nosey dwarf.

"Her name was Maddie...we were childhood friends...there was another with me when i met Hawk and his family...we got seperated when the Darkspawn attacked us out of the blue."

"You were fleeing the blight?"

"Yes..." my anger evaporated as i watched what use to be maddie my childhood friend get the death penalty so to speak.

"Sorry to easedrop Kitten but you knew who that was before it became that?" Varric's voice asked softly coming to stand next to us with pity and understanding on his face.

"She must've caught the blight before she came here..." i'd tried to figure out how when a roar of another darkspawn echoed from upstairs and a crash of something heavy echoed afterwards.

"We'll get the full story once we take care of this mess...where are they coming from." Garrett was all business and raced up the stairs with us tailing behind. Bursting in, we came upon a comical sight. A small she-elf with longer ears and even longer eyebrows stood above a pinned darkspawn holding what looked like a leg of a chair.

"Well dont just stand there help me out here!" she yelled hoarsly.

Isabella took the task and stabbed the pinned darkspawn Hurlock it was called in the face and twisted the knife for good measure.

"Rosie!?" I'd exclaimed looking at the tanned and slightly short she-elf who's strawberry blonde hair was unbound and disarray with tangles and knots. wearing the garments of a high Blood Elf.

"Bells, is that really you?"

"Yes its me..." i'd sighed in relief before i was engulfed into a tight embrace. I'd hugged back just as fiercely before my baby decided to make itself known.

"Bells...are you pregnate? Who's the father? Do i have to skin him alive?"

"I'm the father...and i wish you luck in trying" Fenris stepped forward markings glowing brighter with one hand rested on the hilt of his longsword. Rosie eyed him then eyed me for a moment before stepping away and ready her magic.

"Of course you'll be a mage..."Fenris growled slowly drawing his sword.

"Alright kiddies put the toys away and save that fire for the real threat savvy?" Isabella spoked up with Garrett behind her being awfully quiet he was anaylizing the talk he overheard slightly downstairs and to the current conversation.

'Just who are you really Belle?'


	11. Not of this World: A convincing Lie, maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie and Belle tell the truth for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rosie are Immortal?

We found the hole that the Darkspawns came through and Hawk and them decided to explore its entrance and set some bombs around it to seal the hole. Wont do much good but it'll stop them for now.

"Belle, have you told them about your origin? I know what world we're in but you've got to tell them something or it could turn out worst..." Rosie hissed in english which was not common as this world's language.

"I might lose Fenris...either way..."

"Well from what we know Solas could fill in that role if it doesnt work out between you and Glow boy."

"Rosie!" i'd laughed and we shared a smile. She was right but i still doubt.

\-----Brief time skip-----

Me and Rosie explained a short version of how we're not exactly from Thedas and that we're immortals. seriously Rosie? but maybe she's not too far off the mark. Damn magic.

Fenris threw a fit about me lying to them to him and i'd countered that they especially him didnt ask about my origin or about me. He simmered down upon that statement and suddenly had that kicked puppy air about him. He's pouting now?

"So, not only are you not of Thedas...your also immortal? is that why you didnt tell us cause you didnt want to see us..."Anders went quiet when the words got stuck.

"Yes..." i said and got up and walked out of the room. Rosie stopped the others except Fenris from coming after me. I wasn't crying per say but was brooding.

"This Solas is immortal as well..." Fenris stated as fact and when i just nodded he'd hugged me from behind caressing my baby bump.

"Well i got to you first and I'm your first in everything...My Catwoman." I could feel the heat and musk coming from Fenris and knew he was in one of his moods...the pervert.

"Hey maybe you guys can have sex at ya place and not in this dead infested house hm?" came Rosie's laughing voice that killed the mood slightly. Fenris growled in annoyance and mumbled something about silencing the blood elf mage. i'd laughed and we returned to our companions and left the house and went back to Hawk's manor.

"Varric...what ever you do...dont put that in your book..."

"Put what in what book now?"

"That i'm immortal...Think what Trevintar would do to get their hands on me and my baby if they found out that there's actually two immortals walking amongst them."

"And the Chantry no less..."

"Alright, kitten as honorary uncle to mini broody-"

"Honorary uncle, since when did you have the honors? i was gonna assign that to hawk."

"-I Varric Tetheras herby solemly swear to leave any and all information about Kitten and Prickly Rose out of my future books."

"Better."

"Prickly Rose?"


	12. The Arishok pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoned, choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another brief meeting with the Arishok
> 
> short chapter

Two more months past and i was finally showing. Leandra was cooing over my stomach while Fenris watched like a hawk. the morning sickness was short lived and i had to wear padded breast band do to my breastmilk having come in. Rosie and Anders got along much to Fenris's ire and the others joy. The Arashock had asked after me and when i went wasnt alone everyone went except Isabella, she bailed. I so wanted to badly call her out on it but Rosie nudged me and gave me a meaniful glare. so i stayed quiet.

"Kitten, any reason as to why the Arashock wants to talk with you?"

"I may have given back something they lost and made a bargin with him."

"What was the deal?"

"That no harm should befall you by his and his kins hands, it was during one of my prowlings..." I told Varric and the others.

"Always thinking about our safety...Kitten that's a habit that you should break espeacially now that you have a mini broody in there." Fenris grunted as he carried me cause my ankles were swollen. We made quite a sight but due to Hawk's status as an Amell no body said anything out loud but whispered and gawk.

Getting to the docks took some time due to me needing Fenris to rest and me to walk abit on my own but we made it. seeing the qunari's encampment made my stomach rolled and the baby kick which i caught Fenris watching my stomach in awe.

"The invite was for the Cat not her group..." the gate guard rumbled eyeing me and Fenris before his gaze went to my stomach.

"I need my mate with me due to my condition." i said with athority and stared the qunari guard down til he relented. A few minutes later the stare down was over and me and Fenris were allowed to pass.

"We'll be a shout away alright Kitten!?" Varric hollered as the gate closed behind us. That's not eerie at all.

We went futhur into the compound and stood down from the raised dias that the Arishok who was present this time sat and waited.

"This meeting was for the Cat Thief..."

"Im currently indispose and cant walk on my own. hence my love and mate is with me as is Hawk and the others who are waiting for me outside the gate.

"hm." Something had changed in the Arishok he's not being gruff and irritable like usual.

"Why am i here?" i decided to get straight to business.

"I'd called you here to offer you the choice of joining the Qun."

Fenris tensed and my stomach dropped in dread. This feeling wasnt lost on the baby in my womb for it started shifting around. The Arishok's eyes zeroed in on my pregnant form more so on my stomach and there was a gleam in his eyes for a brief second before it was gone but that was enough to make me know that they know something about me.

"Your friends will not be harmed should they join the Qun."

"May i have some time to think this over? this is a lot to take in."

The Arishok waved a broad hand in our direction and i knew we were dismissed. Turning to leave Fenris bowed his head and quickly carried me out of there. What was that about? Word couldnt have spread about my immortality so that's not it but what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm going out on the limb here and just leave the chapter as it is or if you think I should redo it let me know.


	13. Shocking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrill comes visit with some interesting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a short chapter.....

Two more months saw me bedridden and in a foul mood. Why? Everyone is hovering with the exception of Fenris, Garrett and Izzy.

They finally got around to helping Merrill with her clan, though exiled she was grateful and showed it by boldly kissing Garrett much to the groups amusement and Garret's joy.

Rose found her place in the group by being herself... which is being adorably irritating in Fenris case. I could see a thing called love growing between her and Anders, but I know Rose won't abandon me for him as she only played dragon age 2.

Solas was physically awake in the real world and in recovery. I'd warned him about the dalish hostility towards him and for once he heeded my warning and took my advice into consideration on observing the clans and find ways to slowly change their views. He asked me how and I told him to pull a Harry Potter spell, after explaining the whole concept to him... He was intrigued.

"Leave obvious clues to one of the ruins that explain about their chosen patrons and a text detailing what life was really like back then. Make copies if needed and trails leading to the ruins and texts."

And that was the last time I heard from him in my dreams. Fenris on the other hand was very thankful and more open and flirty. Does he still thinks I'll leave him for Solas?

Merrill visited me one eve frantic and seemed to have something very important to tell me.

" Um....Belle, I've got to ask.... have you been in contact with the Dread Wolf lately?"

"Yes, why?" Really Solas, going that route?

"Um well, he visited me in the fade and told me that he was coming here to visit in person!" Merrill gestured wildly.

My eyes widened at that bit of information. Solas here in Kirkwall? The air grew tense and hearing Fenris's markings hum to life showed how displeased he was with this news.

"Why is that bastard coming here?" Nope, Fenris was not a happy soon-to-be-father.

"Um...he mentioned about congratulation gift and well wishes." Merrill shrinked back in fear due to Fenris anger.

"He won't take me away from you my warrior..." I said shifting as much as I can to look up behind me at my love and reached for his face.

"No, he won't..." Fenris growled out before dropping his head down and capture my lips with his in a show of ownership. 

Fenris, what am I gonna do with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using my phone to type up these chapters....my sister plays ff14 on her laptop so I can't access it.


	14. The baby is here and so is Solas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the baby to arrive....
> 
> Solas finally arrives to Kirkwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solas is finally on the scene
> 
> This chapter was hard to write....im a single mother of two in reality and so id based Belle's pregnancy off of mine. not very descriptive but I do try. and c'mon this is the world of Thedas...they dont have modern facilities like hospitals and modern medicine etc.... but anyway I went off topic, I hope you enjoy this beautiful chapter. 
> 
> And forgive any spelling...its very late into the night that i'd typed this up and i'm exhausted.

A week had passed and I woke up from my nap wet and in pain. Fenris was out with Hawke and the others except for Rose who stayed behind to keep me company. The pain hit me again and this time it was very painful that I'd screamed. Running footsteps echoed up the stairway and our bedroom door slammed open revealing Rose and Fenris. I guess Fenris just came back.

"Oh Shit! the baby is coming." Rose panicked and rushed out of the room.

'Is she getting a healer?'

"Belle love, breathe for me..." Fenris's voice was very close and I dimly felt his gauntless hands holding mine and letting me squeeze 'em as I try to breathe through the pain.

"That's it my love, breathe..."

"I'm here now." Came Anders's panting voice but i'd ignored him in favor of continuing to breathe.

"Varric, make yourself useful. Get a lot of towels, Merrill, I'll need your help with some healing and Hawke get the tub and fill it with enough warm water..." Anders ordered going into full what i'd dubbed "Healer Mode". So I guess the whole gang is here.

"And where shall I be?" came the smooth voice of one mage and dreamer that I never thought to hear again. Solas is really here in Kirkwall!

"You um, help Fenris keep Belle calm and breathing." Did Anders sound uncertain?

"Very well." Solas replied and I felt him on my other side of the bed, though hearing Fenris threatening growl clued me in that Solas was way too close to my person.

"Wont she need pillows as well for elevation while birthing?" Rose inquired as she help Hawke carry the tub of warm water into the room with Varric not far behind them with fresh clean towels calm as ever.

"Alright get her situated gently and propped."

I remembered watching those birthing videos in my old world and how they were given epidural to lessen the pain, but this is Thedas and they dont have such thing. They, and I mean Fenris and Solas both got me situated and elevated all the while glaring subtly at one another. Men.

"Alrighty we're ready..." Anders declared and everyone got to work. I wont go into details but it was horrifying and messy as well as embaressing especially when Solas kept subtly touching my exposed thighs, his excuse? Helping to keep my legs apart. Fenris didn't believe him and neither did Varric who watched on with narrowed eyes.

"Belle on my word start pushing....alright push!" Anders instructed and so i'd pushed then took a breather then pushed again and repeat.

"I'm seeing the top of the head...keep it up."

The pain was making me delirious that I felt a gentle nudging inside my mind.

~I want to help...~

~Who?~

~I felt your pain...~

~I'm giving birth to my first child...so being in pain is worth it just to see my child born into this world...~

~I think I understand...this pain is also making you happy?~

~Yes, my child is being born and i'm gonna see them enter this world.~

~oh...~

~Are you perhaps a spirit of compassion?~

~Yes...im cole...I like you...I hope we meet again soon...~ and the spirit known as Compassion left.

"Alright the head is almost through...Belle get ready to push hard..." Anders voice brought me back to reality and i'd did as he asked. The pain was unbelievable, it felt like I was being torn apart. I'd cried  
out and started breathing rapidly.

"Belle, calm down and breathe..." Solas softly commanded.

"My love, your doing great...just keep breathing and push. Just imagine our child being born...they may have you eyes and my hair or vice versa." Fenris joked and had a smug air about him as my breathing went back to semi normal as images of a unknown gender child with my features yet Fenris's eyes.

"Ok, one more push!" Anders sounded excited and with renew energy and determination, I gave one last final push and felt the weight i'd carried for seven or was it eight months? finally leave my body and the wail of a babe's cry had me crying in pure happiness...I did it.

~I finally understand...~

~I thought you left?~

~Others were hurt but yours was the loudest til it was not...Why?~

~my child is finally born...i'd barely notice the lingering pains anymore.~

"Well done, Ma V-Falon…" Solas murmured into my left ear too low for anyone else to hear except me. I'd just nodded to caught up in the pure happiness that I was feeling.

"He's beautiful my love..." Fenris purred out nuzzling my cheek making me smile though I could feel Solas glowering at the display. What was he gonna call me? And I have a son, i'd always dreamed of being a mother and having a son.

"Here's you son..." Merrill chimed softly as my newborn son who was still crying his little heart out, little arms moving slightly everywhere. He was cleaned and swaddled but he quieted down as soon as he was placed in my awaiting arms. I knew what came next and carefully shifted my low cut night gown where the left side of the collar slid down exposing my left breast. Holding my son steady, id slid the breast band on the left down and away and brought my child to it. Solas stiffen and looked away ears burning fiery red but he was secretly glad that I was comfortable enough around him to expose a part of myself even if it was to feed my son.

"C'mon, lets give the new family their privatecy...Congradulations Broody...he looks a lot like you." Varric gave Solas a meaniful look when he was dismissing everyone including himself. Everyone was congradulating us and left out of the room but not before cleaning up and getting rid of the soiled linens surprisingly Rose cleaned the sheets I was on with her magic and the spell she used was a spell in Harry Potter. Smart.

Solas caught the meaniful look and dipped his head in silent surrender. Getting up, he briefly eyed me and my son before leaving with everyone else and the door was gently closed with a click.

"What shall we name him?" i'd inquired to Fenris as we watched our son nursed.

"Hm...What's your last name?"

"Belmont...why?"

"I'll take on your last name...as I dont remember mine. And our son's first name will be Fenir" Fenris, is this your way of proposing to me?

"hm, Fenir Belmont..." I'd giggled and felt Fenris wrap his arms around us.

"So that bald elven aposte is Solas?" He growled making me sigh in defeat.

"Yes, that was Solas...though why was he here i'll never know...maybe Merrill will have the answers." I didn't think he would be arriving soon...I thought it was later in the months

"She better."

 

"Settle down my warrior, i'm still here with you...we both are, He wont take us from you unless you want him to be part of the group?" 

"Grrr…" Fenris just growled and snuggled against us arms holding us protectively.

~Fenir is a strong name...He's very happy to be born...He's shines like the sun.~ came Cole's awed voice

~Cole, will you watch over him while he sleep? cause I know that demons in the fade will be attracted to him.~

~I get to help?~

~Yes, you get to help me and my son be happy.~

~Alright.~ and Cole's voice faded away as did his presence. Wait, I'd just met Cole the spirit of Compassion way earlier than I should have...How much am I changing and what are the consequences for such changes? in Varric's words 'Well shit.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this chapter turn out?


	15. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang minus Izzy are about to question Solas agenda on why he was so determined to see their friend Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this chapter seems short to you?

"So, your Solas?" Varric wasn't blind, he saw how this bald elven mage reacted around their friend Belle.

"Indeed I am..." Solas was calm and had come prepared for questioning of his sudden arrival.

"So why have you decided to show up now after all this time?" Hawke was scrutinizing the bald elf, something about him had him on edge.

"I was otherwise occupied with a mission that I had completed."

"And that mission was?" 

"Why the plot of submission. The qunaris are plotting to force Belle if needed into joining the Qun. They had a spy tailing your group and they saw what happened that day at the hangman." Solas kept his face blank as he let his words sink in. He'd already disposed of the spy after making him feel less than nothing.

"Dreadwolf take them..." Merrill cursed completely missing the twitch Solas had made at the curse. Everyone else saw it and slowly the pieces were falling into place. Rose wasn't as shocked as the others she already knew thanks to Belle. Merrill's frantic rambling that day about the Dreadwolf coming to Kirkwall made complete sense.

"So tell us 'Dreadwolf', what's your end game in this?" Rose spoke up and watched as Solas straighten up from his humble posture and smirked.

"Why prevent the plot from happening and release the spirit from a certain mage as well as be there for Belle and her child. In any compacity they want me in... that is all."

"Sure it is..." Varric murmured

"Your the Dreadwolf!?" Merrill sputtered eyes comically wide as her parlor became slightly more pale if that was possible.

" I would appreciate it if you refrain from using my title to curse...I put a curse on the name so that I will know who said it and where." Solas did put a curse on it before the fall of his home but it only made him aware of those who says it. He's also like how easy it is to tease to the flighty dalish elf blood mage.

"Eek!"

"So just to be clear, you only came to save Belle and her child from the Qun and save Anders?" Aveline who was in the group earlier and had yet to leave and was quiet til now finally spoke. Hawke knew there was more to it but this "God" wasn't saying anymore on the subject.

"Indeed." Solas was glad he came prepared and even had his orb with him just not unlocked yet. He was even more thankful to his Belle for giving him the future insights of what would've happened if he went with his original plan upon waking. Now how was he gonna gift his Belle his orb?

"Ok, but we'll be watching you very closely."

" Shall we go and inform Belle and Fenris of what the qunaris are plotting?"

"It'll be wiser to do so...then we can work on seperating the spirit from Anders." Solas look at said mage who stared back with hope filled eyes and a relieved smile. Solas also vowed right then and there that he'll be in Belle's life regardless of how the former slave feels about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the chapter...I felt I could've done better but this was all I had written down.


	16. Informed and Solas confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle briefly meets wisdom then wakes up and see everyone in their room including Solas. 
> 
> Why was everyone so serious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter finally lol tell me honestly if it's any good 😂

I was dozing while Fenris held our son so tenderly and making fenir coo up at him. In my sleep, I'd entered the fade and saw the spirit of Wisdom hovering a few feet in front of me.

"Wisdom?" I didn't know what to say but their future's fate is one fate I will change. There was a nudge and for a moment I'd ignored it but it kept persisting.

"Go child, we will speak soon." They said and I could only nod and left the fade for the waking world. Opening my eyes I'd notice that everyone was back in our bedroom again. What's going on?

"Hey beauty, how's mini broody doing?" Varric grinned but I wasn't fooled his eyes didn't match the grin. Bad news?

"Fenir is fine varric, what's going on?"

"Beauty, you wound me-"

"Solas has explained his reason for arriving... there is a plot that's being made by the qunaris." Anders interrupted looking at said mentioned mage of unknown origin, there is no way this Solas could actually be a "God" cause gods don't bleed.

As if sensing the possessed mage thoughts Solas moved further into the room all the while giving Anders a stern look.

"I'd never claimed to be a "God"."

"Then what are you?" Hawke commanded, Solas just gave the Amell heir a look that said 'are you slow'.

"A very powerful mage with seemly god-like abilities."

"Solas..." I'd warned and he'd backed off with a nod.

"Grr...so what are the qunaris planning?" Fenris held our sleeping child closer to his surprisingly bare marked chest.

"To have our beloved Belle submit to the Qun by force if needed.

"What!?" That wasn't what happened in the game nor to the plotline...how much is me and Rose's interference has changed the story?

"How do you know this?" I voiced out eyes firmly on Solas who looked back at me and spoke holding my gaze much to Fenris ire.

"As you know, I am a dreamer but I can also walk into others dreams and interact with them. On my way here, I happened upon an elven spy that was part of the Qun. That's how I was able to get the information about the plot." Solas smirked in the end and I shuddered to think what Solas really did to said spy to get that particular Intel.

"Yeah, turns out when we killed denarius (Fenris growled) , the Arishok had us tailed and that tail saw what transpired." Varric's voice filled in the rest. I was pale and numb. Looking up to my love my warrior I saw the same fear that was mirrored of my own. But one question still remained.

"What's your end game in giving us this information?" Fenris glared at Solas and I was also curious as to what he really wanted.

I saw Aveline leave out the room in a hurry... maybe getting ready to mobilize the guards?

"Nothing nefarious...." Here Solas paused before looking straight at Fenris who tensed up but thankfully I had extract fenir from his arms and gently rocked our son back to sleep.

"I want to forever be by Belle's side in any capacity she so desire." Here Solas broke eye contact with Fenris to look at me and I was blushing scarlet at the hidden meaning within his eyes and I was thinking of talking it over with Fenris.

" I won't let you take them from me!" Fenris had slowly got off the bed and his lyrium markings started to glow and hum to life.

"Actually I was hoping to join you two." Solas said calmly unafraid of the groups ire at his daring. Such childishness.

"That's for Belle to decide." Varric tried to keep the peace.

"What..." Fenris simmered down a bit.

"I also have deep feelings for Belle..." Solas simply stated.

"Told you my warrior." I'd pipped in bringing everyone's attention onto me. Creepy.

"We'll see, Dreadwolf..." was all Fenris had to say on the matter. Now how can we prevent the qunari plot from happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See any mistakes let me know. I'm using my phone from now on to update my stories.


	17. Fenris concerns and acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Fenris have that talk on what do to with Solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I rushed this but it is hard to get inside Fenris's mind. 
> 
> Disclaimer I don't own DA2 but I do own my Belle, Rose and lil Fenir.
> 
> Ocness abound...who am I kidding this story is full of ocness
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment on your feelings of this story so far.

After everyone left again with the exception of Solas who claimed one of the rooms down the hall from the master bedroom, Fenris was leaning against the wall by the fireplace watching as I put our son into his new bed a gift from Solas.

"I don't trust that elf..." Fenris said softly eyes softening at the sight of his love kissing Fenir good night. He does resemble his father but seems to inherited Belle's eyes.

"You hardly trust anyone new, my warrior." I looked over at him before walking over to him only to pulled into his warm embrace.

"I don't trust Solas as far as I can throw him, but I'll trust him enough to see to you guys safety if we fail to stop the qunari from getting to you and Fenir." I didn't say anything at first but I could tell Fenris had thought alot on this. We watched with content smiles as our adorable son slept away. I was more intune with the fade that I could feel Cole around our lil Fenir.

"Nothing going to happen to you or the others, I won't allow it." 

"But it's alright for you to risk your life and health for us? What about Fenir? I don't know the first thing about raising a child. And I doubt the others do either except for varric and Merrill."

He had me there. Could I really be heartless enough to abandon our son just to save my friends? No I don't think I could. 

"....but I'll allow him in." Fenris growled out catching me off guard.

"Huh?"

"He may enter a relationship with us but I won't allow him to get you with another child until Fenir is older." 

"What brought this on?" I was actually curious to hear his reasoning.

"I'm not completely blind to your feelings for the Dread Wolf. Even though you chose me, I can still tell. After our fight with danarius and you woke up with another's name on your lips I was jealous. But as time went on and our relationship grew and I got to know you more that jealous grew smaller and smaller until it was barely there and I finally knew that you wanted both of us and love both of us."

"Oh Fenris..." What could I say to that when it was true. Before I came into this world I was already in love with Solas but since I've never played DA2 before and met Fenris I fell in love with him as well and I chose him cause he was my kind of man er elf just as Solas is.

I turned my head up to look into Fenris eyes and saw that he was serious about letting Solas into our relationship.

"You know Solas has traveled the fade and he knows a few spells to prevent me from getting with child. but are you absolutely sure you want to do this? And maybe we could find a way to prolong you life enough so that you can still be around for Fenir." I chuckled as I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Talk to Solas about it and work it out. Plus you won't have to deal with Anders going possessed mode when ever his emotions are running high."

"Sometimes I wonder how the Maker could gifted me you, an immortal woman who loves and accepts me and my flaws."

"The Maker works in mysterious ways." I guess the Maker is real if he brought us here. Cause if Flemeth did she'd already be in contact with me either by letters or in the fade. So what reason could our purpose of being here be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did good with this chapter, I was afraid of uploading it on here but I went ahead and did it. 
> 
> Tell me readers tell me true is this chapter good enough for you?


	18. Being stalked and Solas openly PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders being shifty and Rosie is acting odder than usual
> 
> Solas is eager to hold his Vhenan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is too damn long so I had to cut it in half. the other half will be uploaded as the next chapter.
> 
> disclaimer: I dont own DA2 but I do own the game copy of it...lol anyways enjoy this chapter...I had a hard time with it but I think it turned out alright.

Anders been shifty as of late and though it has nothing to do with the upcoming ritual to free him but he's been avoiding Rosie and Rosie is exhibiting odd behaviors.

"Anders what's really going on?" I'd cornered Anders at the entrance of the Hangman and gave him my best "Tell me or else" look. Fenris had taken my advice and now he and Solas are out "patrolling"

"I may have gotten Rosie pregnant…" Anders nervously shifted and closed his eys in preparation for what I wouldn't know but I wasn't as surprised as I should be. Solas had showed me how to walk in the fade and view others dreams undetected and I knew about Rosie's dream of being a homemaker so I wasn't too upset.

"ok...so why have you been avoiding Rosie? she's not her prickly self and its too early for the hormones to kick in so what the hell gives!?" i'd growled my eyes narrowing at his paling face.

"What if Vengence decides to try and possess the unborn child? I cant let that happen."

"sighs, you know we're doing the ritual tonight right? and the fetus isn't fully formed its still in the early stages of development. the fetus is the size of a nut and Rosie is only eight weeks long." I again sighed at the former yet-not-former warden.

"You're an idiot. go inform Rosie the truth on why you've been avoiding her and stop being a cowered." I left the healer mage gaping at my retreating form and headed back to the Manor or mansion. Not even halfway there the sense of danger came and I took a different route home. So are the qunaris hiring minions or is it another group sent by Corephyeous like in the DLC game Rosie told me about in private.

Cause Hawke mention something about him, Anders and Varric walked into an ambused by fanatics claiming to serve the Elder One. I'd told Solas about that as well and he was appalled that he almost let his orb fall into the hands of the corrupted magister with a god complex.

Yeah I'm still nervous on receiving his orb as a gift from him. Fenris scoffed and said that how would I be able to open it if Solas couldn't.

I headed for hightown and caught sight of Isabella and hailed her. She must have sharper eyes than me to notice my tail as I notied her posture changed subtly and acted convincingly normal.

"Hey belles, where's the boys? she said making small talk once she reached my side and we continued on.

"Well me and Fenris talked it over and we both agreed to allow Solas into our relationship."

"So a party of three? no fair!" Izzy pouted and id chuckled

"Laugh it up, Fenris made one stipulation, Solas cant get me with child." i'd grinned up at her. My stalker was still tailing me as we got further into Hightown's proper.

"Belle!" came Fenris's voice to our right and looking over I saw both Fenris and Solas who wasn't dressed as a hobo apostate for once standing by a group of giggling noble womens and one was even making eyes at them. Oh hell no!

I left Izzy's side and calmly marched over to Fenris and Solas and those hussys I'm so gonna rob them blind for this.

 

"Belle..." Fenris reached out to me and pulled me into his arms nuzzling his face into my hair, which I had finally let down exposing my ears. Disappointed sighs was heard and mutters about me being one of the whores from the blooming rose. I was annoyed with that but I was more pleased with my performance of driving those women away.

 

"That wasn't very nice Ma Vhenan." Solas playfully scolded me before extracting me from Fenris and finally embracing me for real this time. Then he lifted my head up to face him and very quickly captured my lips with such ferocity that it took my breath away and I returned the favor. 

 

A chuckle made us take a breather and looked at the one or ones that laughed. Izzy was grinning like a loon and Fenris had a amused expression.

 

" I've been waiting to taste your lips and skin..." Solas murmured into my right ear and then what he said next had me blushing scarlet and I could feel my body getting hot and bothered.

 

" Will you allow me to "work" my magic to bring you to new heights of pleasure while you're being dominated by our warrior?" Solas said it so sensually that I was nodding without prompt. Who knew Solas was such a kinky elf. 

 

"Will you allow me the honor Vhenan?" Solas was aware of Fenris heated looks but it wasn't in anger or jealousy...it looked almost thoughtful. He's actually considering it?

 

"Oh Belle, before you guys can go off and "play" who's turn is it to watch Fenir?" Izzy chimmed in signaling that our stalker was no where near us. Right gotta stay focus.

 

"Well varric and Merrill and the two remaining Hawke siblings are watching him right now. He adores his aunties and uncles and godfather..." 

 

"So just Anders and Rosie are left, ok we'll do the ritual for freeing Anders and then you guys can celebrate.... but I want details Catwoman." Izzy teased and I blew a raspberry at her. I so can't wait for this "celebration" to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that while I try to edit like add paragraphs and then post it it doesn't show the paragraphs I'd made...it irks me something fierce. But I hope you guys were able to read it properly 😁
> 
> Finally added paragraphs


	19. Anders is finally free Belle gets a power boost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual to separate justice and Anders is finally happening. 
> 
> The orb is finally unlocked and the power inside it has a new home.
> 
> Solas is whole once again and eager to celebrate with his lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer the don't own the franchise. If I did, those romance scenes would be longer and unfiltered.
> 
> Another chapter....I hate working the holiday seasons....my feet hurts from standing all morning til late evening at the register 😬😑😒 hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I've no clue 😂😅 what I did to it it looked good on paper but I'm not 💯 sure let me know alright?

That night, everyone was at our mansion in the cellar where we discovered an already set ritual alter that we believe was set up here by *cough*Danarius*cough* in the event of the recapture of Fenris. Aveline opt out of the group and willingly offered to babysit Fenir with Izzy and Rosie, Bethany willingly went to the Circle and got an apprentice position under the First Enchanter Orsino. Bethany is hoping to change how the mages are treated in the Circle of the Kirkwall Gallows from the inside.

"Ok Anders, are you and justice ready to proceed?" Hawke had to ask cause while he wanted his friend free he still wasn't sold on Solas reasoning. 

"Yes we are ready to begin."

"This ritual will not be painless as you've housed this spirit though willingly but still housed justice far longer than normal and though not corrupted it is borderlined...." Solas bluntly said staring at the warden mage as one would at a particular bug never before has been seen.

"Ma Vhenan, your orb is needed. For this ritual is of my own creation and I've only used it once on another who was possessed by a desire demon." Solas looked to me with a nod and I'd had to smile. Fenris was leaning against the back wall away from the alter but close enough to be able to lend a hand if something should happen.

Taking a deep breath I'd called forth the orb to me and it indeed appear as if eager to to be used. Weird, maybe it's sentient? The orb hummed as it hovered/floated above my open palms and I felt a subtle probing from it.

"Good, now I've taken liberty of erecting powerful wards that'll conceal the powerful magic that we're going to use. Sir Anders, please remove all articles of clothing besides your smalls and lay down on top of the alter." 

"You just wanted to see me naked didn't you?" Everyone present snickered as they too were nervous. Solas just sighs and rubs the bridge between his eyes. 

'Children' he thought.

Anders complied and got onto the alter that immediately lit up upon contact which in turn also lit up the ritual circle that Solas had drawn.

"Well, we won't need to activate it... Vhenan, please very carefully unlock the orb."

"Alright" taking another deep breath called forth my magic which suddenly leapt at attention like an eager puppy need to use my magic more often.

Turning my focus towards the orb that was calmly humming away and gently coaxed my magic to said orb with the intent to unlocking it.

'Imagine it it like a puzzle box or a rubic cubes got to find the right pattern'. Probing the orb making it hummed louder I felt and heard a distinct click in the back of my head. From outside my mind I was unaware of my whole body and being was aglow with ethereal light nor was I aware of the ord glowing brighter than normal and seem to open like a puzzle revealing the prize inside.

"That's it Vhenan..." Solas voice was a distance echo to my ears but I could definitely hear the undertone of lust in it. Fenris eyed the bald mage weirdly though he too was slightly aroused from feeling his beloved's magic.

'i accept.' I was honestly surprised when the probing immediately stopped and left only for it's power to ram into my core and mingling with the bonds I'd unknowingly created with Solas and Fenris. 

Anders cried out in pain and hawke and the others had to refrain themselves from going to his aid as Solas began to chant the spell. It was in ancient elven and I'm still a novice. 

I felt Solas magic reach out to mine and mixed in with the power from the orb. Anders's pain became louder before tapering off into a quiet whimper then silence but you could tell he only passed out..

"I'm free..." Came Justice's deep baritone voice as it willingly separate itself from its long time host and sort of friend. I thought of a doorway into the fade for the spirit to pass through safely and it worked as one appeared.

"Take care of Anders please and tell him thank you for being..my friend." Was all that Justice said before the open door closed behind them. Task done, I let go of the magic I'd summoned and felt it recede back into my core along with the orbs power. I felt extremely exhausted but strangely awake. Must be the power from the orb I'd accumulated.

Everyone finally moved and went to check on Anders. Fenris made his way to me as did Solas. Reaching me first Solas caught me as my legs decided to finally give out. Holding me up close to his body I felt his hardened arousal through the pants he wore and his dimished power felt whole and complete.

"Well done my love..." Solas purred huskily into my hair all the while subtly rubbing his erection against me. Seeing as Anders was finally sleeping peacefully for once Isabella looked over at us and burst out laughing. Hawke and the others looked up and snorted with the exception of Merrill who was busy running a diagnostic scan on her fellow mage, when they saw what had the former pirate queen in such state. It looked like Solas was highly affected from the ritual.

"We will be retiring to our rooms... you have everything handled Garrett?" Said man was surprised at the use of his name from the former slave and smiled a genuine smile at him.

"Yes we got it handled, go before we're given a front row seat to the Dread wolf's mating habit." Laughing Fenris easily coaxed Solas away from me abit indicated with a nod to the stairs going back up he'd hurriedly grabbed my hand and threw me over one shoulder and hightailed it up with Solas not far behind leaving everyone else down there laughing so hard at the scene.

" You know, Fenris made a stipulation that Solas couldn't get our Belle with child til Fenir was at least older." Izzy grinned and with Garrett help carried Anders up and off the alter and finally out of the cellar.

"So it's done then?" Merrill softly asked as she held the cellar door open for her friends and Vhenan (Garrett).

"We'll know in the morning when Anders wake up." Varric said humming away as he thought of what to write. He promised to not write about Belle and Rosie being immortals and Belle's son being a semi immortal but he can make something else up and they said nothing about Solas being exempt from the agreement.

"Ah oh, I know that look varric..." 

"Whatever could you mean riviani?"

"Your not going to add this finished ritual into your book are you? Belle wanted to keep her immortality a secret."

"You wound me, who said about me going back on my word? I'm talking about our resident elven 'God'...hm he'll need a nickname."

"Only you varric...only you." Garrett joked fondly at the dwarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts?😁


	20. Kidnap attempt part 1: fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to celebrate behind closed doors
> 
> Morning surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bedroom scene between the three😇 
> 
> Disclaimer 😁
> 
> Should I add more tags as the story progresses further?
> 
> You'll note that I'd hint alot😆 I'm trying to make some words in bold...let me know if it works.
> 
> Does the bedrooms in the game have windows? Well they do in this fic.

After the ritual, Fenris had carried me up out of the cellar and up the stairs to our master bedroom with Solas not far behind.

We didn't stop for words as Fenris, after putting me down followed by Solas, immediately pounced on me as soon as the door was closed. Solas was kissing me senseless before breaking it and murmurs an unknown spell making me feel weird. Must be  **that** spell he was talking about.

 "I've long for this day Vhenan, when I could finally tastes you." breathed Solas as he started disrobing me. Fenris was stalking up to us clothes and armor gone leaving his chiseled lyrium marked body bare to my eyes as he was right behind Solas. Solas finished removing my clothes and stepped back into Fenris who snaked his arms around him and began to disrobe the elven **"God".**

My body was on fire as I watched them. This is a side of Fenris I'd never seen before. Solas closed his eyes on a groan as their bare skin finally touched. I felt Solas let his magic trickle out a tiny bit and saw the effects it had on Fenris. The lyrium markings lit up but Fenris wasn't in pain quite the opposite Fenris look to be in ecstasy. His arms enclosed tightly around the elven mage who'd smirked in my direction.

" Come Ma Vhenan... "Solas beckoned me to them and one thought crossed my mind,

'I will be sore later '

 

**The Next Morning**

 

Who knew that there were so many ways to do a threesome? Solas was a **God** in the bedroom, pun intended. Getting dominated by Fenris while Solas ran his magic through him and into me blew my mind. But the best part about it was seeing Fenris willingly allow himself to bottom for Solas while said mage showed me how to correctly channel my magic through the body of another that'll bring forth pleasure instead of discomfort. I'd practice on him first making him even more riled up before I tried it on Fenris. That sent Fenris over the edge as I was sandwiched between the two triggering my own as well as Solas's.

\-----------

I didn't want to wake up but my breasts were hurting due to being full and started to leak milk and I knew Fenir was hungry. At least they had bottles(A gift from Izzy who had it made from Antiva) but I love nursing my son. I'd tried wiggling free but these arms around me tighten.

" Where do you think you're going love? " came Fenris amused voice, how long was he awake? He shifted and I felt him suddenly hard against my tailbone. Oh boy.

 "Fenir needs to feed my warrior...."

 "In a moment... " he groaned when one of his wandering hands found itself between my legs and my core soaking wet. I'd automatically lifted my right leg as I was facing the window though said window view was slightly blocked by Solas bald head for he too was awake as well and watching what Fenris was doing hungrily. I felt Fenris align himself at my core and slipped right on in before setting a moderate pace. I'm in heaven again.

 "Allow me to **ease** this discomfort your having...Vhenan" purred Solas eyes alight with hunger and leaned in and started to kiss my chest making his way to my two mounds. I was lost to the pleasure when Fenris picked up the pace and I knew Solas had something do do with it. Well two can play that. I'd reached down and grabbed a hold of Solas and like I was taught channeled my magic through my fingers and had it dance all over it.  

Moans, pants, and names chanted upon in reverence we finally saw the **heavens** of the maker.

Finally sated Fenris rolled way a bit with a satisfied smirk.

 "You taste exquisite." Purred Solas

 "Pervert." I'd chuckled and was finally allowed to leave the bed.

I went to the basin in the corner of the room that was full of fresh water I'd cleaned myself up. Refreshed I'd hunted down some clothes from our closet and got dressed. There was a knock or two on our door.

 "Ya decent in there?" Came Varric's voice through the close door followed by Fenir's cries for food.

 "Almost.." I'd called back and looked over only to see Solas already looking refreshed and dressed in a set the mage robes. Fenris was dress in a simple tunic and leggings. Wow that was fast.

 "Never mind,you may enter."

The door opened and in came varric with fenir who'd quieted down as soon as they neared me since I was closest. Ah Fenir, your so very much loved...and tad spoiled.

"Morning Broody, Lady (lady?), Chuckles." Grinned varric cheerfully though a twitch at the corner of the left eye indicated that those that stayed the night didnt really get to sleep at all. Must've forgot to put up silencing wards...oops.

"Chuckles?" Solas looked amused but dipped his head in greeting. Fenris just grunted but you can tell that he found varric's naming skills entertaining. I took Fenir from the dwarf and went sit by the window with a chair next to it. Shifting my top a bit I'd guided Fenir to his breakfast.

"So chuckles, feeling better?" Varric hinted about last night.

 "As a matter of fact I feel wonderful..." Solas replied leering at Fenris who'd looked away with a blush.

"Too much information there." Varric laughed before turning serious. I'd tuned them out and just watched my son nurse hungrily away all the while humming a tune. A minute later my danger stranger alarm went off making me tense and jump away with a hiss holding my son very close to me just as the window I was sitting by shattered and a cloaked figure swooped in and before they could do anything Solas fired an ice spell at them freezing them on the spot.

I'd soothed Fenir who'd was startled and crying. Once I got our son to calm down I'd thought on how to restrained our intruder before the spell wore off. A memory of a anime came to mind, Naruto!

'please forgive me if the Narutoverse does in fact exist.' I'd willed my magic to imitate those chakra chains and it actually worked. Only the coloring was neon green like the fade rifts

'huh, my magic must be based around imagination and creativity.'

My imitation chains erupted from my back and surged forward with the intent to hold the prisoner in place just in time too as the spell finally wore off. Capture success.

 "Impressive Lady..." Varric whistled. Fenris walked up to the glaring prisoner and with the pummel of a dagger he swiped from varric hit the prisoner in the temple sending them into la la land.

"You alright Vhenan?" Solas voice was very calm though there was a spark of intrigued in his eyes at the manifestation of my chains.

"So, Varric recognize this one?" after giving Solas a reassured nod.

"Nope, they dont look like the ones who ambushed me,Hawke and feathers. "

"The Qun?" Inquired Solas and Fenris growled while he has respect for their culture, that respect doesn't extend to the Qunaris here in Kirkwall.

 "Vhenan, it seems Catwoman is needed back out on the field again. And training in using the orbs magic now that you own it."

I'd sighed well the events originally are trying to work around the changes so I'll have to keep my wits about me. 

"I'll go inform the gang of this and we'll go from there." Varric walked out of the room.

"Go get something to eat my loves, I'll visit our prisoner in the fade to gather information on what they're planning next." Oh yes, he was planning to put the fear of the Dread Wolf into them no one touches what is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has there been any fanfiction on here that did something like characters reacts to fanfiction? i want to see someone write a story of the Dragon Age: Inquistion cast reacts to Fanfictions based on thedas andthemselves...especally wih solas reaction to it.


	21. Kidnapped attempt part 2: Success, The Qunari Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenir gets kidnapped, Belle is not okay with that.
> 
> Gamlen is dead, Where's his girlfriend?
> 
> Team Hawke here to the rescue and kick some ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentioning of Naruto fandom again lol sorry couldnt help it.
> 
> Hawke is gonna fight the arishok while Belle, Fenris, and Solas do the rescuing.
> 
> Shout out DragonAgeLuver, this chapter is dedicated to you enjoy😄

Its funny how already set destiny can make you life either interesting or hell on Thedas. Solas informed us that the former kidnapper was a former runaway slave and had come across the teachings of the Qun.

Fenris was livid and demanded to have a private talk with their prisoner. Solas soothed his anger by also informing us that the prisoner was forever trapped in the fade. Anders shuddered and commented that he believes Solas was just being humble in his denial of being an Elven God. Solas gave him an ugly look for that comment. We decided to go to the Hangman as it would be neigh impossible to kidnap me and Fenir but a tavern is no place for a babe so We had the bastard Gamlen watch him and at first he outright refused til Fenir worked his baby charm and Gamlen was hooked. Plus it also helped that i got him set up with a girlfriend who can keep him inline. Cole was Fenir's silent shadow even when he goes out and help the hurts. What we didnt account for was that by letting someone not part of the gang watch Fenir was gonna bite us in the ass. 

There we were at our own little table making plans on how to take care of the Arishok's meddling and those carta thralls when the door to the establishment burst open with a bang when everybody turned to look, gaspsed echoed all around and Garret was already up and moving to investigate with us following. Upon arrival we heard Garrett's cry of alarm and anguish. It was like the dam broke and the patrons went wild with fear.

~Cole, can you hear me?~ I was frantic with worry Cole was part of the family, my family.

~Cold, hungry.... Where's mamae?~ Cole's voice echoed in my head replaying Fenir's thoughts.

~Keep my son safe Cole ~

~Yes, My help makes you happy...I am family?~

I didn't respond just sent my feelings of love and acceptance through our spiritual bond we accidently on my end created. From what I got on my end was surprise and confused happiness.

"Vhenan, calm down love...we'll get our son back." Solas compassionate voice helped with my worries but those were quickly replaced with anger. I was very angry, no I was livid and the feeling was echoed by both Garrett and Fenris. For solas it was that calm collected anger...the calm before the storm reminds me of Fon from KHR.

"Fenir..." I managed to growl out body tensing to bolt and recklessly attempt to rescue our son. Solas foresaw this some how and had me wrapped into his arms to prevent that from happening.

There was a boom of an explosion happening outside followed by more screaming. That snapped me out of my haze, must focus if i want to save our son.

"We'll go evacuate the civilians!" Anders volunteered along with Rosie. And everyone rushed out only to come upon the scene of utter chaos. Streets were littered with bodies, buildings were on fire and the guards were trying to hold the line with Aveline and Donnick in the lead trying to hold off the Qunaris that were attacking.

"Belle, we'll stop this I swear it." Garrett vowed with Varric, Merrill and Izzy nodding along weapons at ready. I nodded feeling all warm and fuzzy. We'd split up and went to do damage control. From what Rosie told me of this game was that Garrett was always fated to fight and defeat the Arishok an one on one battle to the death. Me and Solas found Fenris slicing away through the horned giants lyrium markings aglow but the coloring was off, instead of the pale bluish white it was a soft green.

~mamae? where's mamae?~ Having Cole relay our son's thoughts to me and me informing both Solas and Fenris spurred us on. We searched but the places we looked at were either blocked from the debris or there were swarms of Qunaris and guards alike fighting. We helped here and there when they unleashed their leashed qunari mages. We finally headed down a different pathway when we came across the warehouse where we saved Garrett's mother from a fate worst than death. And would you know it more Qunari guards were vigilantly standing guard in front of it. Finding a decent hiding spot I turned to the boys so we can plan.

~Cole, are you and fenir safe and close by?~

I made a shush motion and cocked my head to the side indicating that I was listening.

~Fenir is happy, he can feel you near...~ Cole sounded awe.

I'd relayed what Cole discovered to them and both had different expressions. Fenris looked resigned yet happy while Solas looked proud and smug. I'd remembered when after Fenir started to learn to talk calling me mamae and Fenris papa that was our most cherished memory. Solas informed us that due to my uniqueness and powers Fenir will start developing at a quicker rate mentally while developing slightly above average in the physical sense. When prompt about where he got his sources he simply said he'd talked to a very well informed Spirit. When Solas got to spend some time with Fenir with supervision as stated by Aveline who still had reserves for the elven apostate, the first thing Fenir uttered while being held by the dread wolf was;

 

"Pa-eggie!" All was silence then hilarity ensued. Garrette, Varric and Izzy laughed the hardest and coined the name all the while Solas tries to get Fenir to also call him papa. The face Fenir made when he finally said it was exactly how Fenris face look when he pouts. Coming back to reality, we got ready to begin our assualt.

"Vhenan, can you make those chains again?"

"I'll do you one better when it happens get them while they're disoriented" i began to think through every anime and game genras that'll serve my purpose for this rescue operation. Discarding pretty much everything one ability stood out to me, it was again from Naruto but only one user had the ability...Lord Pain's Almighty Push. It was perfect and could give us an edge but i must keep it low level as to not destroy the building and harm my son. I'd sent an apology prayer to the World of Naruto if it does indeed exist. I feel very OP but these powers of mine have drawacks, i get more tired easily and we found out that if i over use them too much in one day i'll fall into a coma depending how long i'd used them...not good while on the field of battle and Lyrium has a negative effect instead of regaining mana and powering my magic it drains my mana instead and mute my magic. Some Deity or Whoever sent me and my friends here must've either needed us to change something of Thedas Fate or was very bored and looking for some entertainment. 

Leaping out from cover i was spotted by those Qunari Guards they began advancing in a semi non-threathening manner..pity that.

Holding out my left arm out, hand out in the universal sign for stop fingers spread apart, I'd uttered those iconic words.

"Almighty Push."

\------------

The force behind the technique was more devastating then from what i saw from the Anime. Whatever Godly Being/Deity brought me and my friends here must have some plans in the works. The Qunaris went flying, some even exploded upon impact. Fenris and Solas were stunned speechless before recovering and starting our assault on those that were still alive. It was a massacre, none on the outside of the refinery warehouse survived save for those that were surely inside waiting.

~They want to chain him....monster, abomination, needs to be leashed ~

"Let's go!!" I said urgently and into the occupied warehouse we went. Everything was a blur after the 'welcome' we received from the Qun warriors. By the end of the fight we came upon a locked wooden door and I'd pressed my ear to it. From it i could here whimpering and feel Cole reveal himself to Fenir.

"Fenris, can you walk through this door?"

"Hm...never tried..." fenris looked at the door before activating his lyrium markings. We watched as he seamlessly phased through. It was quiet with muffled voices before the latch was heard being lifted and the once locked door opened into a dimly lit yet comfortable room.

Over to our right were corpses of Qunari warriors lying dead at the feet of Cole.

"i help...they wont take him again." cole calmly said and i ran to him and hugged him fiercely

"Thank you Cole..." id sniffled before letting the spirit of compassion go.

"Pa-Eggie!!!" came Fenir's squeals of delight and looking over we saw Solas tenderly holding Fenir with the same resigned look as he finally accept the name Fenir bestowed upon him. Must chafe his pride...ouch.

"Well Eggie, grow some hair and you wont be called a Egg." Fenris joked getting a baleful glare in retaliation. We, me and Cole walked over to the others and upon seeing me, Fenir shrieked in ecstalistic delight and reached for me wiggling about within Solas arms. 

"my brave lil warrior..." once i had him in my arms i'd let my tears fall. i was so overjoyed to finally have him back. But that begs the question, where was Gamlen's girlfriend?

"She tried to stop them, with a dagger but was smacked away, snap, crashes...crumbles into a heap." Cole answered and it did paint a horrible picture. Gamlen must've tried as well but almost met the same fate barely and fled to warn us.

"Why didn't you step in and stop them?" Fenris growled glaring at the spirit. Cole flinched slightly and fiddled with his ragged worn leather gloves.

"Fenir was scared, meanies, scary want mamae, Papa...eggie."

"Hmph" Fenris looked away as he remembered how Cole came to be by his own admission he became a demon for a short while because he wanted to protect his friends.

Sighing I began to leave the place. Solas smiled at the scene we made and chanced a subtle look to Fenris, a plan forming. As if sensing where the Dread Wolf 's thoughts were heading, Fenris gave the elven god a scowl narrowing his eyes.

"We talked about this mage."

" Just planning for the future... " Solas replied innocently trying and failing to look the part. 

"Let's get going and catch up with the others..." Fenris growled marching right after his 'wife'. Solas watched them go for a moment before looking at Cole. Cole nodded and disappeared Solas unraveled the spell he had long time ago woven to hide his true form. Checking himself over he was satisfied for the moment of his regal attair. Reapplying the glamour spell he headed after his lovers with a smirk.

'soon my loves.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i have some non descript mage character be the one to jumpstart the kirkwall circle rebellion instead of Anders?
> 
> and should there be a love interest between Orison and Bethany?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comment


End file.
